


Dog Tired

by hiddencait



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once Jason wished she'd sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



> I love this fandom - seriously just love it and totally mourn that it was cancelled so soon. So I was definitely looking forward to doing a treat. The giftee mentioned enjoying the quirky humor of the show, as well as AUs like daemons. I figured Walsh having an off-beat daemon might explain some of his odder traits. No clue if it worked, but I had fun writing it.
> 
> Oh! And Rolanda is a golden lab. It seemed appropriate for the self-described "big, dumb dog." *grin*

_It’s morning. Morning!_

Jason grunted, hoping against hope that Rolanda might ignore the little fact of the sun coming up. She knew just as well as he did that they’d been up till after 3 dealing with that idiot in the basket ball jersey and the tutu, but that somehow didn’t curb his daemon’s morning enthusiasm. There were days Jason wondered if daemons weren’t some grand joke played on helpless police officers. Or maybe just on him.

 

_Time to wake up! Please!_

 

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, trying not to make eye or snout contact with the pushy pup. It was too late, though, she’d seen him move and that was enough to set off the inevitable “tail-wag-against-the-metal-bed-side-cabinet” attack.

 

“Fine, fine I’m awake,” he muttered, sliding back out from under the pillow.

 

_Awesome! Glad to hear it. Breakfast now, yes please?_

“Coffee first. Definitely coffee.”

 

_Then breakfast. With skittles, yes!_

Rolanda scampered down the hall to the diner, her nails scrabbling for purchase on the floor.

 

“Skittles. Of course.” His daemon had the strangest sense of taste. “Hit the button on the coffee pot will you?” A yip answered him, and he smiled sleepily. “Coffee. And skittles. Good times.”

 

He rolled back over for another few minutes of sleep, trusting his daemon to wake him with there was caffeine. “Mmm … coffee.”


End file.
